San Juan
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Antonio y Lovino pasan San Juan junto, en una playa de Mallorca, donde Antonio le demostrará cuanto le quiere. Spamano. Yaoi. Lemon.


Konnichiwa! Aquí llevo un one-shot para la celebración de San Juan, importante en mi país ejeje :D Celebraos la noche de San Juan con los vecinos, tirando cohetes petardos y demás (: Y bueno, me inspire, a ver aqui san juan ya ha pasado jajaj son las dos de la noche, y viva yo, mañaa e tengo que despertar temprano para ir a la piscina con las amigas y no sere capaz por lo tarde q es xd jaja bueno! y el marte mes marcho a POLONIIIAA! q ilusión me hace, voy a ver un campo de concentración y despues cuando empiece Julio pues me voy a Mallorca si, la isla donde estaran nuestros protas durante este one-shot. NO es la primera vez que voy así que mas o menos ya se como es la isla, se delo q hablo y es hermosa, igual q sus playas! hablan catalan ;D mi idioma T^T

Bueno, aqui os dejo con el one-shot, espero q os guste y q me dejeis muchos reviews :D

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, pero la isla es de mi país así que en cierta forma me pertenece ;D**_

_**Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, Spamano, playas sensuales xd **_

**Situación: Se encuentran en Mallorca, es una isla que forma parte de las islas baleares que son de españa y se encuentran en el mar mediterraneo(: Ire este veraaanooo ~**

**Me inspiró: los anuncios de Estrella Damn, en especial el de 2010 (me parece..) bueno el de este año también es muy bonito, los teneis que mirar estan todos en YOUTUBE! :D **

* * *

**San Juan**

**POV: Antonio**

-¡Romano!- grité mientras tocaba insistentemente el timbre de su casa. Eran las dos del mediodía. Entre mis manos apretaba dos billetes de ida hacía España.

-¡Idiota! ¡No llames tantas veces!- dijo saliendo al balcón observando como casi todos sus vecinos lo observaban. Se puso rojo como un tomate, ¡me lo hubiera comido en aquel mismo instante!

-Romanito, baja, te tengo una sorpresa.- canturreé poniéndole mas nervioso. Entró de nuevo en casa y en pocos segundos me abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado. Le mostré los billetes, él los tomo y los examinó. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de la boca.

-¿Mallorca? ¿Y eso que es?- murmuró mientras observaba la destinación de los billetes. Sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Una isla de mi país! ¡Es genial, tiene unas playas y he alquilado una casa allí que oh, madre mía, va a ser genial!

-¡Pero no me comentaste nada! ¿Y si yo ya tuviera planes o algo? ¿Que harías?

-Oh vamos... ¿Me dirás que no? - le mire con ojos de perro degollado. Giro la cabeza y dejo ir un "tsk".

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

* * *

Romano observaba el mar a través de la ventanilla del avión. Hacía poco que habíamos dejado Roma, tardaríamos una hora y media mas o menos en llegar. Le tome de la mano con una sonrisa y él solo se sonrojó, pero, sorprendiéndome, se dejo tomar de la mano. Tentando un poco mas la suerte le besé la mejilla, aunque en aquel momento ya se quejó.

Cuando hubimos dado la vuelta a la isla de Mallorca el avión empezó a aterrar. Tome excitado de la mano de Romano y sonreí. El no tenía ni idea de que el día siguiente era San Juan, y tenía planeada una fiesta privada para los dos en la playa. No era gran cosa, pero solo esperaba que a Romano le gustase.

-Me estás rompiendo todos los malditos huesos de la mano...- masculló mientras intentaba deshacerse.

-¡Perdón!- exclamé dejando la mano al instante.

Cuando hubimos aterrado me precipite hacía la puerta de salida del avión y pasamos a través del tuvo hacía el edificio. Recogimos la maletas, yo tirando de Romano todo el rato para que fuéramos mas deprisa y el quejándose, no podía ser menos.

-¡Eh! ¿Y ahora como llegaremos a esa casa?- me preguntó una vez nos encontrábamos en el aparcamiento.

-¡Tranquilo! He alquilado un coche.- lo llevé hasta un coche y le hice sentar en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacía la casa puse la radio, canciones veraniegas sonaban allí, las típicas de los anuncios de la cerveza Estrella Damm: You can't say no forever, Applejack, Summer cat...

Yo las iba tarareando, Lovino había bajado la ventanilla y dejaba que el viento acariciará su rostro con los ojos cerrados. Lo observé un pequeño momento, admirando lo guapo que estaba, y pensar que lo había criado yo des de pequeño, aquel pequeño niño tan molesto ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho (no mucho...) del cual yo estaba enamorado.

-Parararararaaa...- fui tarareando hasta que Lovino me lanzó una mirada mortífera. Junté mis labios y le mire con una sonrisa. - Vale, vale, no canto más.- le dije poniendo morros.

-Así me gusta, no queremos que llueva.- suspiró y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.- Es hermosa esta isla.- murmuró. Sonreí al oír aquellas palabras. Me alegraba que a Lovino pareciera gustarle algo de mi país.

La casa estaba prácticamente en el campo. Con un mando a distancia abrí la valla y entré con el coche, aparcando dentro. Lovino salió y admiró aquella casa que había alquilado para los dos.

-Vamos... Aquí al menos caben ocho o nueve personas...- murmuró. Sonreí y le abracé por la espalda alegrándome de no recibir una queja por aquello.

-Quizás, pero es solo para nosotros. ¡Vamos, quien llegué último a la casa es un tomate podridooo!- grité antes de ponerme a correr. Lovino me gritó un insulto pero se puso a correr detrás de mi. Era bastante rápido pero yo llegué antes, y como Lovino iba tan rápido lo cogí entre mis brazos para que no cayese. Yo me estaba riendo sin parar, él puso morros pero en seguida se empezó a reír también. Aquellas vacaciones pintaban genial.

Lovino decidió escoger una habitación a parte, muy a mi pesar no quería dormir conmigo. Cenamos allí en la casa, ya que nos daba pereza salir, y le preparé una tortilla de patatas que le encantó. Le propuse de ir a la piscina que tenía la casa antes de irnos a dormir, pero él me dijo que estaba muy cansado, así que los dos nos retiramos y nos fuimos a dormir, cada uno en su habitación.

Espere una hora, para ver si Lovino venía a dormir conmigo al final, pero eso no sucedió, para mi decepción.

* * *

-¡Corre, Lovi!- le grité esperándolo a pie de playa, mientras él venía caminando tranquilamente hacía mí.

-Si gritas menos también te oigo bastardo.- me espetó cuando llegó hasta mi. Me dio un pequeño empujón indicando que fuéramos andando hacía el agua. Tan buen punto hubimos dejado las bolsas cerca del agua me quite la camiseta y como de pantalón ya llevaba el pijama solo me hizo falta correr hasta el agua y tirarme, con tan mala suerte que me tropecé por el camino. Lovino se empezó a carcajear y a gritarme patoso. Lejos de molestarme me alegró que al menos le hiciese gracia lo que me pasaba. Me gire hacía él con una mano en la cabeza y con una sonrisa de bobo en el rostro. Lovino dejo de reírse al instante para observarme. Se sonrojó y vi que juntaba los labios mientras arrufaba las cejas.

-¿Estás bien...?- me preguntó muy bajo, tan bajo que casi no lo oí. Me sorprendió que se preocupase por mi.

-¡Claro! ¡Ven al agua corre!- le contesté mientras, está vez con éxito, me tiraba al agua. Lovino venía tranquilamente detrás mío, vacilando en si bañarse o no. Extendí mis brazos indicándole que se acercará a mi. Llegó hasta mi y me bajo los brazos.

-No pienses que te abrazaré delante de todos.

-¡Que mala persona Lovii!- me quejé mientras él me ignoraba y se iba más hacía el fondo. Yo le seguí y cuando el agua nos llegaba hasta el pecho me hundí y le robé el bañador a Lovino. Este lanzó un pequeño grito y se giró para ver que yo estaba sonriente con sus pantalones en la mano. Se sonrojó mientras miraba sus partes ahora solo cubiertas por el agua e intentaba arrebatarme el bañador, sus intentos fallidos. Esto hasta que me los robo él a mi y me chantajeo en que me haría correr desnudo por toda la isla si no se los devolvía. Aún riendo se los devolví y cuando él se los hubo puesto se escapo hasta la arena con los míos.

Parecíamos unos niños, y mucha gente nos estaba mirando, muchas de las chicas pude ver que esperaban a que saliera del agua para ir a buscar mis pantalones, pero Lovino después de reír un buen rato claudicó y me los llevo para que me los pusiera. Lo agarre como si fuera un saco de patatas y como castigo lo lleve a una parte honda donde él no tocará al fondo y lo empecé "ahogar", con cuidado que no se ahogase de verdad, ya que no me hubiera gustado matarlo.

Lovi se tumbó en la toalla boca abajo mientras yo montaba el parasol. Cuando lo hube montado Lovi me mostró con una sonrisa el bote de protector solar. Lo agarre y empecé a ponérselo por la espalda. Cuando se giró para ver si había terminado le puse un poco de protector en la nariz empezando a reírme de la cara que había puesto. Lovino como venganza cogió el bote y me esparció crema por toda la cara. Al final cuando se hubo tranquilizado deje que me la pusiera por la espalda. Me escribió algo, intenté mirarlo, pero no pude, y vi que Lovino tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Loviii, ¿Que has puesto?- le pregunté con una sonrisa. Lovino se rió mientras modificaba su dibujo.

-Ja, averigualo. - intente mirarlo otra vez pero fue un intento fallido.

-Vaaaa, no seas malo, dime que pone.- le pedí poniendo cara de cachorro y haciendo pucheros.

-Vale, vale, pero deja de hacer eso. Te he puesto "Gay".- se empezó a reír como loco mientras me borraba las letras. Me reí.

-No hace falta que lo quites, tampoco dice ninguna mentira.- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del tacto de sus manos en mi espalda. Lovino paro sus administraciones cuando dije aquello, parecía sorprendido pero en breve reanudo y acabo de ponerme la crema.

-¿No te enfadas porque haya puesto aquello?- murmuró como si no estuviera seguro de algo.

-¿Por que me tendría que enfadas? Como ya te he dicho, no me lo tengo que tomar como un insulto, ya que es lo que soy.- murmuré medio dormido por lo relajante que era estar tomando el sol. Romano se tumbó a mi lado y me observó un largo rato. Abrí un ojo para mirarle y le sonreí.- ¿Que pasa?

-No te acostumbres a que te diga esto pero... Me gusta estar contigo. Me lo paso bien.- murmuró sonrojado y con las cejas arrufadas. Erguí un poco el cuerpo y con una de mis manos tome la mejilla de Lovino y le hice aquel gesto típico de las abuelas.

-Aiii, que grande y hermoso que se ha hecho mi pequeño Italiano.- le dije en una voz tonta. Me apartó la mano de un manotazo y se sonrojó todavía más.

-Idiota bastardo...- masculló y se volvió a tumbar boca abajo.

* * *

Una vez terminamos de la playa para hacer tiempo ya que quería llevarle a otro sitio más tarde nos fuimos a la casa.

-Vamos a ducharnos ¿no? Yo quiero quitarme toda esta sal.- dijo Lovino mientras salía del coche aún con el bañador y nada más. Deje las bolsas en el coche y me fui rápido hasta Lovino. Lo cogí en brazos y aunque él se estaba moviendo y quejando mucho lo conseguí llevar hasta el borde de la piscina y una vez allí tirarle dentro. Una vez lo hube tirado me tire yo en bomba.

Me empecé a reír ante la cara de perro mojado que se le había quedado. Al ver que reía se enfado y me salto a la espalda tirándome del pelo pero yo no paraba de reír.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Me has mojado las chanclas! - me gritó descolgándose de mi solo para quitarme el

bañador otra vez. Me lo tiro prácticamente al otro lado del jardín de la casa.

-Ooh Lovi, está vez no te servirá. ¡Estamos solos!- me hundí en el agua y se los quite lanzando los pantalones del bañador mas o menos donde estaban los míos. Se sonrojó y vio que el agua de la piscina era bastante más transparente que la del mar. Se tapo con las manos su virilidad y empezó a salir de la piscina enseñándome su trasero. Le di una cachete ganándome un sopapo por su parte. Hasta yo me sonrojé viendo su trasero, no pude evitarlo pero la verdad es que me causo une pequeña (pequeñísima eeh...) erección. Cuando él se hubo ido a buscar sus pantalones salí rápidamente de la piscina y me fui hasta el coche rebuscando en la bolsa de la playa para coger una toalla. Me la puse alrededor de la cintura intentando que no se notará la erección y misión cumplida, no se notaba. En aquel momento mi bañador impacto contra mi cabeza.

-Ponte la ropa de una vez, no tengo ganas de ver más tu churra.- me gritó subiendo las escaleras hasta entrar en la casa. Sonreí y le seguí. Cuando llegué a la puerta del baño ya podía oír que se había metido en la ducha.

-¡Loviii! ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- grite lo justo para que me oyera.

-¡No pervertido!- me gritó de vuelta. Me esperé en el salón, mirando la televisión. Eran las siete. En media hora yo ya me habría duchado y esperaba estar de camino hacía aquel lugar especial que le había preparado a Romano.

Una vez me hube duchado le dije que saldríamos a cenar fuera y tuve que arrastrarle al coche ya que él se quejaba: Que si era muy temprano, que si estaba cansado y prefería cenar en casa... Gracias a dios que Lovino es de los que se dejan arrastrar. Cuando estuvimos en el coche y Lovino admiraba el mar que estaba a nuestra izquierda. Era una carretera que pasaba por unos metros mas alto que el mar, y tenía unas vistas hermosas. Tardamos mas o menos una hora en llegar al lugar adecuado. Lovino enarcó una ceja viendo que aparentemente le había llevado a "la nada". Le hice salir del coche y le tome de la mano. Al principio pareció molestarse pero no se quejó y dejo que le fuera guiando a través de camino que bajaban hasta "aquel sitio".

Antes de llegar le tape los ojos asegurando a Lovi que no le pasaría nada, aunque estuvo a punto de caer dos veces, suerte que lo cogí a tiempo. Cuando llegamos a aquel lugar le destapé los ojos y observé su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente y vi en su rostro sorpresa. Era una pequeña playa entre dos acantilados, una cala. Había arena y unas pocas rocas. El agua era cristalina y los árboles la rodeaban dándole un aspecto cerrado, como si solo estuviera para nosotros. Había puesto velas en las rocas rodeando la cala para tener luz, pero todavía la tenía que encender ya que no habría dejado a Lovino solo para encenderlas. Tenía preparado dos mantas encima de la arena, ya que las toallas eran demasiado pequeñas para estar estirados encima, aunque también había llevado toallas, por si surgía la posibilidad de bañarse...

Pero entonces caí en la cuenta que quizás me había dejado lo más importante: la cena. Junté los labios y me di un golpe a mi mismo mentalmente por haberme olvidado de una de las cosas mas importantes en una "cena romántica".

-Que idiota que soy... - Lovino se giró y me miro extrañado.- Me he dejado la cena.- le comenté preocupado, sabiendo que había muchas posibilidades de que se enfadará.

-No me importa, no tengo hambre.- aquello me tomo por sorpresa. Subí la cabeza y vi que me miraba con una sonrisa y los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Me abrazó repentinamente. Me puse muy feliz por aquel repentino acto de afecto. Le devolví el abrazo tan fuerte como pude y sin querer sople en su rizo haciendo que le temblará todo el cuerpo. - No hagas eso...- volví hacerlo y esta vez, me lo había ganado, se separó de mi y me dio una colleja.

-Au... ¿Nos bañamos?- le dije emocionado mientras me quitaba la camiseta y la chanclas avanzando hacía el agua.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero no llevo bañador!- me gritó.

-No importa.- me gire y le mire.- Desnudos.- le guiñé un ojo mientras me deshacía de los pantalones. Mire sensualmente a Lovino y me quite la ropa interior antes de caminar hacía el agua. Lo mejor era que estaba bastante calentita ya que había tenido todo el día para calentarse.

Cuando el agua me llegaba hasta la cintura le tendí una mano a Lovino quien aún se estaba quitando la ropa en la playa. Cuando se encontraba en ropa interior se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza.

-¡Vamos! ¡Antes ya te he visto desnudo, incluso te he tocado el culo!- le grité con una sonrisa. Sí, tenía miedo de volverme a empalmar pero no podía pensar en ello, estaba demasiado feliz. Una vez se hubo quitado la ropa interior se dirigió hacía mi y se hundió en el agua para salir un poco mas adelante de donde estaba yo completamente mojado. Le imité pero cuando llegué a él le tome de las piernas haciendo que cayese. Me reí pero él hizo un puchero antes de reírse conmigo.

-¿Como es que has hecho todo esto?- me preguntó mientras movía sus dedos por encima del agua, dibujando en ella.

-Oh, ¿no puedo hacer esto por mi querido Lovino? Y además, es San Juan, solo quería celebrarlo contigo y como dios manda.- le aseguré con una sonrisa.

-¿Sin petardos?

-Bueno, si quieres voy a buscar.- le propuse dirigiéndome hacía la playa para ponerme la ropa. Me tomo del brazo riendo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿En serio serías capaz de ir a buscar petardos solo porque a mi me apeteciera?- me preguntó sorprendido. Me acerqué a él y le quite los pelos del rostro.

-Claro.

-¿Por que...? - murmuró mirando la puesta de sol que estaba teniendo lugar en aquellos momentos delante de nosotros. Suspiro y decidió que los peces no eran demasiado interesantes así que me miro a mi. - ¿Por que haces todo esto?- me acerqué más a él, nuestros rostros rostros casi tocándose, nuestros labios solo a milímetros.

-Porque te quiero.- murmuré antes de besarle con toda la pasión que pude. Él pareció sorprendo pero enseguida me respondió al beso. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo le agarre de la cintura. Entre mi lengua en su boca haciendo que la suya y la mía se acariciarán. Lovino se agarró de mi pelo, mi boca tapando todos los gemidos que hacía. Me separé de él acordándome de una cosa. - Espera, tardaré un minuto en seguida vengo.- le aseguré mientras le daba un pequeño beso antes de irme y dejarle perplejo allí en medio del agua. Le pedí que cerrará los ojos y así lo hizo. Tan rápido como pude encendí todas las velas y volví a su lado. Le quite sus manos de los ojos y le gire para mostrarle la playa ahora con las velas encendidas. Sonrió ye me miro.

-Me encanta... Gracias por hacer esto por mi.- me agradeció mientras se abrazaba a mi. Le bese el pelo y le abracé fuerte.

-No hay de que Lovi.- le subí el rostro para volverlo a besar intensamente. Está vez le subí las piernas y él las enroscó alrededor de mi cintura. Me separe un poco de él solo para besarle la mandíbula una vez y lo justo para ver donde iba mientras le llevaba hasta la playa. Lo tumbé encima de las mantas que había puesto y le besé agarrándole de la mano. Su otra mano estaba enredada en mi pelo y la mía perdida en su cintura. Me separé de sus labios para besar su cuello lentamente. Él suspiró de placer y le mire. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y entrecerrados, el placer abrumándolos y aún prácticamente ni habíamos empezado. Acaricié su cintura con mis dos manos y pase mis manos por su pecho.

-Por favor... Antonio...- me pidió, susurrando en la oreja, haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrío. Tragué saliva y dirigí mi mano hasta su, ya prominente, erección. Solo la empecé tocando superficialmente, hasta que él se quejó y la tome con la mano empezando un vaivén de arriba a abajo. Empezó a gemir lentamente, pidiéndome, rogándome que fuera mas rápido.

-No hay derecho Lovi... Tu eres el que tiene todo el placer aquí...- murmuré haciendo un puchero. Abrió un poco los ojos y me sonrió lascivamente cambiando las posiciones y poniéndome a mi abajo, él sentado a horcajadas encima de mi. Primero me beso en los labios y después fue bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi erección. Primero beso la punta haciendo que el placer me recorriera des de los pies hasta la cabeza. Fue lamiendo y chupando mi erección, des de la punta hasta la base, hasta llegó hasta el fondo de su garganta. Cuando estuve a punto de correrme le pare y le puse otra vez debajo de mi. Le bese cariñosamente y le hice lamer tres de mis dedos. Él ya sabía mis intenciones así que los lamió a conciencia, excitando aún más. Una vez los tuve bien lubricados los dirigí hasta su entrada. Él se agarró a mi y colgó sus piernas de mi cintura para darme mas entrada. Empecé insertando solo un dedo, después dos y finalmente el tercero, moviendolos para dilatarlo más.

Una vez los dos creímos que estaba suficientemente dilatado, suavemente, le empecé a penetrar. Primero no me moví pero Romano me lo pidió así que empecé con embestidas suaves hasta que los dos nos descontrolamos y él me pedía que fuera más rápido, y obedientemente lo hacía. Cuando estuvimos un rato en aquella posición, yo entre sus piernas Romano me pidió que cambiásemos. Me puso debajo de él y a horcajadas se penetró él mismo con mi virilidad y hacía él todo el trabajo. Le tome de las caderas haciendo que fuera más rápido para ayudarlo a subir y bajar. Cuando Lovino se corrió sus paredes se estrecharon haciendo que me corriera yo también. Nos quedamos exhaustos, Lovino se quedo estirado encima de mi pecho y antes de dormirse me beso y me susurró "Ti amo" haciendo que mi corazón saltará de alegría. Le susurre un "te amo" de vuelta y le bese el pelo una última vez, antes de observar los fuegos artificiales y mirando aquel maravilloso espectáculo me dormí, esperando que todo aquello no fuera un sueño, y que cuando me despertase Romano estaría aún encima de mi.

* * *

Dejad muchos reviewss pliis!(:

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
